Since low-rank coal (low-quality coal) containing a large amount of water such as brown coal and subbituminous coal has a low heating value per unit weight, the low-rank coal is heated to be dried and pyrolized and is also upgraded in a low oxygen atmosphere to reduce surface activity. The low-rank coal is thereby turned into upgraded coal which has an improved heating value per unit weight while being prevented from spontaneously combusting.